Just a cup of coffee
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Joy and Jerome met in the coffee shop, called Starbucks. How did they meet each other? Read and review


**All of this is made up. I have found a newspaper title from Liverpool, England called **_**Liverpool Mercury**_** but it might be bad if I use it cause I do not own anything in this story. So, just read.**

Joy Mercer is the best news editorn in _Mega Star newspaper_ in Liverpool, England.

However, she had been stressed all day long because she works everyday to be the employee of the month.

One day, her roommate, _Willow_ _Jenks_ told her to take a break.

"Joy, I think you need a break since you are the employee of the month." Willow is also a news editor and works also in Mega star newspaper.

Joy kept typing on her laptop. Willow grasps a book into the bag. She and Joy had been classmates since senior high school.

Joy sighed, "What if I got fired?" Willow closed the laptop Joy was typng with, "Don't think negative. Now lets go to the coffee shop." Joy stood up from her seat, "Is it far?"

"No. We just cross the road and then walk to the right." Willow smiled grabbed her and Joy's scarf at the coat hanger, "Come on. The snow is pouring already."

She and Willow live in an apartment and they stayed there for 3 years when they finished college. They are 4th cousins. They studied in the same boarding school.

When they went out, they started walking to the pedestrian lane, "You know, we should invite Mara when we see each other." Willow said grabbing her 4th cousin's hand. Well, Joy and Willow are best friends but Joy is irritated when Willow does something, pretty embarassing.

They had been waking for 4 minutes when they arrived at _Starbucks,_ "You didn't tell me we're going to Starbucks! I love this place!" Joy exclaimed while she pushed the door.

Willow smiled and followed her. Willow asked while she stop at the ordering lane, "What do you want, Joy?" She asked as she looked at the menu.

Joy picked and pointed at her descision, "Grande caramel frappuchino. What about you?" Willow thinked, "Tall mocha frappuchino, and uhm... french toast. Do you like chocolate donuts and cinnamon swirls? Pick anything."

"Well, no thanks but I don't like chocolate." Joy smiled and added, "I will find some table for two."

Joy started searching when she found a table for 4 next to the glass window. There were no more available tables for two. She pulled out her cellphone and started typing a phone number. She is calling, "Hello?"

"Joy! Hey, how are you?" Mara answered, "I'm fine, great. Anyway, I am inviting you to go here at starbucks, just near our apartment. Can you go? Willow's with me."

"Ooh. Joy's taking a break. Of course, I will. I'll be there in 3... 2... 1..." Mara entered the coffee shop and Joy beamed, "How did you get here fast?"

"I was gonna take lunch here when you called. Where's-"

"Mara!" Willow exclaimed. Mara also beamed, "Willow! How's Alfie?" Willow frowned, "We broke up, remember? He descided to get Amber back. But I don't mind. If he is happy, I am happy." Mara smiled as Joy and Willow did the same.

Joy led them back to the table, "How's work, Mara?" Willow asked, "I've got lots of patients in the hospital, 24/7. Liverpool has so many sickness spreading and my assistant said she could handle it so I gave her my role for 3 days. So Joy, still employee of the month?" Mara expalined and askes Joy.

Joy replied, "Well, yep. Willow was gonna attend the Christmas party of her cousin's daughter. So she would be away and I had a free time to work again." Willow and Mara laughed, "You're such a workaholic." Mara said while Joy smiled.

"Well-blended grande caramel frappuchino, tall mocha frappuchino with french toast for Willow!" The cashier said, "Oh Mara. Do you want one too?" Willow asked while Mara shook her haid, "Nope."

Willow stood up and Went to the counter, picking up the drinks and her french toast. "This is good. Mara, you should totally get one." Willow suggested. Mara still didn't and she talked with Joy, since Willow is reading the book, she brought.

"So Joy, any news from you?" Mara asked leaning on the table. Joy sighed, "Nope." Mara asked again, "Still single?"

Joy winced at the word_ single,_ "Yes. What is wrong with that?" Mara sighed in sarcasm, "Does anybody fall in love with you? Do you love someone? Hello, Joy Mercer, we are talking about romance here."

Joy rolled her eyes and said, "I'm gonna get some tissue." She said, standing up from her seat. She was walking near the counter when someone spilled her a cold coffee, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. Let me help you."

The man apologized. Joy was spilled with a cold coffee on her left arm and shoulder, making a little stain on her left partial dress. Joy looked as if she was steaming but calm. Mara and Willow watched her since they heard the man shout.

The costumers watched them as the man grabs a tissue and wipe Joy's arm and shoulder, "Sorry peoples. Just an accident here." Then all the costumers went to their work.

"I am so sorry. You see, I'm in a bad mood right now. Stress from all the work I do in the hotel... Sorry. I'll just pay you."

"No, no, no, no, no! Its okay. You didn't mean it, did you?" Joy tried to calm him. The man looked at her, "Well, is there anything I could do for you?" Joy looked up at him and replied, "Nothing."

Joy discribed him. He have blue yes and a dirty-blonde hair. He seems to be clumsy but very apologetic while he wipes tissue on her arms.

The man have her a hand to shake, "By the way, my name's Clarke, Jerome Clarke."

"My name's Mercer, Joy Mercer." They bot laughed while Joy reached his hand and shaked it, "Well, are you with someone?" She asked.

Jerome said, "No. I'm all alone. Just me." Joy looked at Mara and Willow then looked back at him, "Well, can I go with you for a walk? Just a little talk at the nearest park." She looked at Mara and Willow again and Willow nodded while Mara gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Sure." He said and walked to his table and grabbed his shoulder bag. Joy approached to her table and grabbed her caramel frappuchino and scarf, "See you later."

Mara amd Willow watched them by the window glass. Joy wrapped her scarf around her neck as her arms went dry, "So, Jerome."

"Yes?" Jerome clutched both of his hands and blew it inside to make it warm, "What's your job? Where is the hotel you're telling?" Joy asked.

"Well, my work or position there is being a front desk clerk. And many people are checking in and there are many people booking in the hotel. The hotel's just near here. I can't tell you because now... its demolished."

Joy's smile disappeared, "So are you stressed because the hotel is demolished?" Jerome nodded, "Yes. I just lose my job. I have been working their for almost 3 years."

"Why was it demolished?" Joy asked while thy stop across the pedestrian lane, "My friend had been horrified of the place and I think I believe him because, there was a phone call last month, in the middle of the night. Me and my friend are in charge for night calls and check ins when I answered the phone," He paused so they walked on the pedestrian lane to get on the other sidewalk.

"There was no one in the other end of the phone until I heard a dragging sound in the manager's office. Then me and my friend searched and investigate when we saw a girl full of blood. My friend screamed while we run back to the front desk. The gaurd had checked the manager's office and there was no sign of a girl."

Joy took a sip of her caramel frappuchino and raised an eyebrow, "So it was demolished just because you saw a girl with blood?" Jerome nodded, "Yes. And my friend had been so paranoid everynight. I don't know why the manager didn't even fire him or make him a day person or something. So what's your work?"

Joy looked at him, "I'm a news editor at Mega star Newspaper." They soon arrived at the the park and both of them sat on the park bench. They talked about there families when, "Hmmm. Wanna ride swings?" Joy said asking Jerome while he smiled, "Of course."

Joy threw the cup of caramel frappuchino in the trash and rushed to the swings.

"Weeeeeeee!" Joy screamed, swinging back and forth full of _Joy. _Jerome was also swinging, "Have you ever swing on a swing?" Joy answered, "No. I have never felt so alive since kindergarten!"

Jerome smiled and they were swinging high. A little later, Joy asked, "Okay. Wanna jump out of here?" Jerome laughed and counted, "1..."

Joy smiled again, "2..." then both of them said, "3!"

They jumped up high and then landed on the grassy ground. Both of them laughed, "That was fun. Out of work and nothing to think." Joy said, still lying on the ground, "So much fun." Jerome said back.

Both of them were close. Joy's hands were on the ground and Jerome's hand are also on the ground. Then they didn't say anything, but watched the stars.

Joy's hand want to move at Jerome's while he wanted to hold Joy's hands.

When both of them hel each other's hands, Jerome looked at her sparkling brown eyes. Joy looked at his peircing blue eyes. When both of them were leaning and almost about to touch each other's lips, someone shouted with a tone of asking "Joy?!"

Joy and Jerome quickly pulled away and so are their hands. They both sit up and Joy looked at... Amber, her workmate.

"A-Amber! Wha-What are you doing here?" Joy asked, "Well I was going to ask you the same thing, Joy. And who's this?" She said pointing to Jerome.

Jerome looked at Amber with confusion then to Joy, "Jerome, this is Amber Millington. Amber, this is Jerome Clarke."

"Your boyfriend?" Amber asked quickly, "No!" Jerome shouted, "I mean, no. We're just, friends." Joy smiled at his statement.

Jerome stood up, helping Joy. Amber raised an eyebrow, "Well. Joy, are the informations sorted already for the news paper tomorrow?"

Joy nodded while she looked at Jerome, "Nice to hang out with you, Jerome. See you tomorrow." Then she handed a card to Jerome. Jerome also handed her a card, "See you tomorrow at starbucks?"

Joy nodded. When Jerome walked away, Amber pulled Joy's scarf going to the swings, "Are you dating him?" Joy smiled, "No. We're just friends."

"When did you meet?" A,ber asked, "This morning."

"This morning? How? You two seem to have a connection!" Amber shouted while she fell _on_ the swings. Joy answered, "I met him for _**just a cup of coffee**__._"

**Enjoy reading this one-shot of Jeroy.**


End file.
